el relampago de zero
by Lord Arthas is Still Alive
Summary: Louise quiere algo poderoso, demosle algo poderoso ¿que tal un lightning Saix modificado? CAPITULO 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Bien****, un crossover entre zoids y Zero no tsukaima, más difícil, el motivo por el que lo hago es el extraño parecido entre el planeta zi y halkigenia, los dos tienen dos lunas los dos tienen humanos sin explicar cómo llegaron hay en primer lugar y una serie de cosas, con respecto a reconquista y todos lo demás enemigos voy a tener que hacerlos más fuertes para no convertir esto en una carnicería unidireccional por parte del zoid. **

**Con respecto a la línea de tiempo esto se desarrolla 200 años después de zoids fuzor pero 1000 años antes de zoids génesis.**

**-solo el Lightning Sword me pertenece (parcialmente) todo lo demás es de sus respectivos autores.**

**¡Comenten o les disparo un cañón de partículas eléctricas!**

* * *

**Relámpago de Zero**

**La ultima puesta de sol en el planeta zi**

-Es una hermosa máquina. –dijo alegremente Clark mirando a su nuevo zoid.

Este zoid era un nuevo proyecto, después del éxito que tuvieron agregándole el sistema evold al blade liger, convirtiéndolo en el musarame liger. Los chiflados científicos de ciudad azul empezaron a experimentar con combinar los sistemas ultimate X y evold con distintos zoids, el tercer experimento fue con un lightning saix, dándole vida a este nuevo ser de acero.

-¿Cómo lo vas a llamar? –le pregunto un ingeniero calvo a Clark.

-lightning sword. –el nombre era lógico, el nuevo zoid era de un color azul profundo, aunque nada garantizaba que se quedase de ese color con el tiempo, conservaba los rifles gemelos y el propulsor propio del Saix pero en agregado obtuvo dos cortas espadas en las patas delanteras y dos espadas más grandes en el lomo, las cuatro navajas hechas de leeo o metal zi, adicionalmente contaba con una visera de color oscuro para proteger la cabina de cualquier proyectil que pudiera venirle por su gran velocidad.

-entonces bien, su nombre completo será EZ-003 Cheetah Type HSI Lightning Sword de la ciudad azul.

-¿EZ?

-evold zoid.

Unos meses después Clark y todos los habitantes del continente occidental enfrentaban la batalla más dura de sus vidas, la batalla contra la extinción.

-detectaron al Gil dragón en la playa de miroondo, diríjanse inmediatamente al lugar.

Malditos científicos, mesclar el gil vader con el evold y el resultado una especie de death saurer volador, la única arma que resultaba funcionar con ese mounstro eran las armas echas de leeo ósea Clark estaba condenado a tener que luchar una y otra vez con este jodido mounstro siempre escapando a toda velocidad casi muerto cada vez.

Pronto el hammer káiser en que viajaban arribo hasta la ubicación del Gil dragón, el sistema de invisibilidad con que estaba equipado era una mierda así que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando un cañón de partículas eléctricas partió a la mitad al estúpido tiburón de acero, los zoids que llevaba lograron escapar de un pelo, no se pudo decir lo mismo de la tripulación que murió ipso facto.

-nos están rodeando. –llego a Clark por el comunicador un grito desesperado de su compañero piloteando el musarame liger.

Era la verdad, alrededor de los restos ardientes del hammer káiser se había entablado una dura batalla entre los supervivientes del accidente y los aliados del Gil dragón, ya había múltiples bajas de ambos lados.

-mantente enfocado, ¡ataquemos! –dijo Clark.

Los dos zoids evold empezaron a batallar, varios Rev. Raptores quedaron cortados por la mitad, entonces vieron una brecha en las defensas del enemigo, un camino recto hacia el zoid core de Gil dragón.

-¡adelante, ataque cuatro espadas! –grito Clark mientras cargaba hacia e gigantesco dragón seguido de cerca por el musarame liger.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros de distancia del Gil dragón este reacciono mucho más rápido de lo que parecía posible para una mole de semejante tamaño, se dio la vuelta sobre su propio eje golpeando a los dos zoids con su cola.

El impacto fue brutal mando a ambos zoids una gran distancia mar adentro, el piloto del musarame murió inmediatamente, el piloto del lightning sword quedo terriblemente herido y el zoid considero que ya no le quedaban esperanzas de sobrevivir, el sistema evold se activó llevando a Clark hasta el núcleo del zoid fusionándolo con su gen core para darle una oportunidad de supervivencia.

Clark despertó, solo para ver su cuerpo destruido fundido con la máquina, con un poco de practica descubrió como activar los sentidos del zoid, una luz se encendió en el fondo abisal, a su lado se encontraba el musarame liger más allá de eso solo la inagotable oscuridad del fondo marino.

Atrapado en la oscuridad Clark espero y espero, el tiempo borro su conciencia llevando a nuestro protagonista a un sueño más profundo y oscuro que el fondo del mar.

El musarame liger estaría destinado a ser rescatado mil años después por ruuji familión y a darle paz al mundo en una nueva era de caos, pero en esta ocasión no seguiremos el destino de musarame liger sino de Clark Silvertree, o como se haría llamar después lightning Sword a quien le tocaría un destino muy diferente.

Quinientos años después de caer al fondo marino Lightning nuevamente estaba durmiendo cuando una voz humana, la primera desde su muerte y transformación registró las profundidades del fondo del mar.

**Mi siervo que vive en algún lugar del vasto universo.**

La voz lo despertó, activo todos los sensores pero ninguno arrojo algún resultado, a su alrededor solo había peses y un zoid muerto.

**Mi divino, hermoso, sabio y poderoso sirviente. **

-ok… tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, me estoy volviendo loco. –dijo Lightning.

**Oye mi llamado, responde desde el fondo de mi corazón y aparece.**

En ese momento una luz de color verde invadió el fondo oceánico succionando al olvidado zoid junto con una gran cantidad de material así sí.

-academia de magia de Tristein-

Nada, ni siquiera una explosión, nada. Este era el peor fracaso de Louis, y posiblemente el ultimo como mago, fallar en la invocación de familiar significaba el final de su carrera.

-maestro Colbert ¿puedo intentarlo otra vez? –Louise se giró para encarar al hombre semiclavo que tenía detrás desoyendo las burlas que ya empezaban de sus compañeros.

-si señorita valier… -no pudo terminar la frase cuando una explosión y una ola de agua oceánica lo derribo junto con todos los demás que se encontraban en el campo.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Qué estas tratando de hacer Zero? ¿Ahogarnos?

Todos vieron una vez que el agua bajo al centro del campo donde debiera haber aparecido el familiar de Louise se encontraba una grande y sucia pila de metal.

-hahahaha, no se podía esperar menos de Louise. ¡Invoco una pila de basura como su familiar! –se burló Kirche, todos los demás la siguieron con sus carcajadas.

Pero pronto algo acallo sus carcajadas, la pila de metal se irguió lentamente revelando a un ser de metal con un aspecto similar al de algún felino pero en una proporción que ningún felino jamás podría alcanzar, el familiar más grande que los otros había invocado era el dragón de Tabitha, pero solamente una pata de esa cosa más grande que todos los demás familiares juntos.

-¿Qué es eso se preguntaba Colbert? –rápidamente le llamo la atención las patas delanteras y la espalda de la criatura, en total cargaba con 4 espadas de diferentes largos, esa criatura estaba armada, su color era azul con partes blancas, muchas de sus partes no podían ser descritas en el hombro frontal derecho tenia escrito EZ-003, estaba cubierto por percebes y coral y estaba húmedo y olía a mar.

-señorita valiere, tiene que terminar el ritual inmediatamente. –la insto Colbert.

-Ah, ¡sí! –respondió la chica acercándose al enorme felino de metal.

-mi nombre es Louise Françoise de la valiere. Por el pentágono de los 5 elementos hago a este ser mi familiar. –dijo mientras lo apuntaba con la varita y procedió a besar la garra.

Lightning acababa de incorporarse por primera vez desde hacía medio milenio, todos los sistemas y sensores estaban completamente descalibrados producto del violento cambio de presión que acababa de experimentar así que no pudo ver ni oír lo que pasaba en el exterior hasta que Louise beso su garra, en ese momento la información completa de ese mundo incluyendo su idioma y el motivo por el cual él se encontraba hay fueron transferidos directamente a su núcleo de datos (su cerebro orgánico hace siglos que se había descompuesto) .

-señal visual restablecida, canal de audio abierto, altavoces funcionales. –repaso mentalmente las funciones del zoid. Al abrirse el canal visual pudo ver a una pequeña chica de pelo rosado cerca de él y que en su garra izquierda habían sido grabadas unas extrañas runas, alto ¿cabello rosado?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué año es este? –pregunto el zoid atreves de los alto parlantes.

-¡puede hablar! –se sorprendieron todos los presentes

-¿Qué cosa es eso?

Louise retrocedió un poco para poder ver las ventanillas-ojos del zoid.

-este es el año 6022 del fundador, te encuentras en la academia de magia de Tristein y yo soy Louise la valiere y tú eres mi familiar.

Entonces la información que acabara de recibir regreso a su mente, ya sabía todo lo que aquello significaba, y aunque no quisiera creer que la magia existía, no tenia de otra.

-¿Qué o quién eres tú? –le pregunto Louise a su vez.

-solía ser humano, ahora soy un zoid mi nombre es EZ-003 Cheetah Type HSI Lightning Sword

Este es el principio de una nueva historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy bien, segundo capítulo, me tarde un montón lo siento, muchos me pidieron que lo continuara, no lo saque antes porque no tenía ni idea de cómo continuarlo, no tengo más que decir, lean.**

* * *

**La exhibición de familiar**

Planeta Zi

Evepolis

70 años antes de la furia de los dioses.

-Un gigantesco rare Hertz sacudió todo el planeta zi unas semanas antes y ahora mira esto. –dijo un viejo piloto de zoid.

El iba montado en un Gogulas gigas con el sistema ultimate x, los únicos zoids que después del rare Hertz no se habían vuelto Berserk, bajo sus patas los restos de un Lance Stack, el campo de batalla estaba cubierto por pedazos de metal que gradualmente se estaban convirtiendo en piedra, los sobrevivientes de la batalla eran unos 30 Liger Zero, 45 Berserk fury, y un puñado de otros zoids mas.

-¡avancen, tenemos que llegar hasta el zoid eve para el anochecer!

A través de las ruinas de la antigua cuidad avanzaron, un temblor empezó a sacudir la tierra bajo las patas del Gogulas, de pronto un viejo guysack equipado para el desplazamiento subterráneo emergió guste debajo del enorme zoid dinosaurio, el suelo se desmorono poniéndolo en problemas.

-¡carajo!, alguien ayúdeme. –dijo el piloto mientras disparaba contra el guysack. – ¡VETE AL INFIERNO MALDITA ARAÑA!

El guysack esquivo el cañonazo del Gogulas, apunto su rifle de la cola contra la cabina y cuando estaba por disparar una aleta electrificada se la corto.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto el piloto del liger Zero Schneider.

-nunca he estado mejor. –dijo el viejo mientras intentaba sacar a su gogulas de la trampa en la que había caído, en eso la tierra volvió a temblar.

-¡no otra vez! –con voz derrotada.

-eso no es un guysack

-¡RETROCEDAN! ¡RETROCEDAN! –gritaba por los parlantes de su zoid un piloto de blade liger que hacía de explorador mientras corría a toda velocidad.

Pronto el temblor se hiso más fuerte bajando por una de las avenidas de la antigua ciudad venían a su encuentro lo que posiblemente serian 200 azules.

Los ojos de los soldados se hicieron grandes -¡CORRAN! –grito el capitán.

Todo el batallón se dio a la huida, bajando por la avenida y sobre los restos de la batalla anterior, pero los que iban al frente no llegaron a ningún lado, porque una lluvia de misiles les cortó el camino destruyendo a varios de los zoids.

-¡SEISMOSAURER!

El gogulas se adelantó, después de todo estaba equipado específicamente para combatir a los zoids masivos bajo su cabeza y estiro su cola, los ventiladores de cola se desplegaron empezando a absorber grandes cantidades de aire, en el zoid core se inició la reacción nuclear que daría origen al cañón de partículas eléctricas, después de cargar por unos segundo, abrió fuego.

Un rayo de electrones superestimulados salió por la boca del gogulas, en una milésima de segundo recorrió la distancia que lo separaba del seismosaurer, pero al golpear con él, el rayo se dispersó.

-¡¿armadura de Deochalcum?! –nadie le respondió, la descarga de un cañón gravitacional por parte del enorme zoid lo aplasto antes de hacer nada.

El zoid Eve, ese dios de piedra que silenciosamente vigilaba el mundo en que nacieron los zoids finalmente había liberado su furia contra los humanos que corrompieron su creación, ahora les llegaría la hora de pagar.

-death saurer y gil dragón, es hora de la furia de los dioses.

…

* * *

-aproximadamente 500 años después-

-academia de magia de Tristein-

Lightning "contemplaba" por llamarlo de alguna manera el cielo nocturno, Louise había contratado a un grupo de trabajadores de la academia y junto con el profesor Colbert y Tabitha (ambos estaban fascinados por tan extraño familiar) y estaban desprendiendo los percebes corales y otras suciedades que a lo largo de los siglos se fueron pegando a su armadura.

En el cielo brillaban dos lunas, una celeste y otra rosada, Se y Ae si eran de colores similares sin embargo la contaminación atmosférica del planeta hacían que se vieran de color anaranjado, eso le hacía suponer que se trataba del planeta zi en el futuro, pero había cosas que no cuadraban, el planeta zi tenía una estrella de tipo F supergigante, la estrella de este planeta parecía de tipo G2 sin embargo no podía estar seguro, tendría que esperar hasta la mañana para saberlo, otra cosa que no cuadraba era que las constelaciones que él conocía no eran visibles en el cielo, quizás debido a la expansión del universo lo cual también era inconsistente, según su reloj interno llevaba tan solo 500 años en el fondo del mar.

-Louise. –dijo por el altoparlante. -¿Qué año estamos de nuevo?

-…eh, estamos en el años 6022 de esta era. –contesto Louise.

-¿Cuáles han sido las eras anteriores?

El profesor Colbert miro a la chica, si ella no contestaba bien a esa pregunta le quitaría 2 puntos en el examen. –este…, la era antigua y este…

-la era del vacío –completo Colbert.

-¿hasta qué punto se remonta la historia de su pueblo?

-cerca de 8000 años.

"¿llevo más de 8000 años?" –el lightning se perdió en sus pensamientos, su civilización aunque este no fuera a su planeta ya debía estar completamente extinta.

-veas como lo veas este parece más una máquina que un animal. –dijo uno de los cocineros que estaba trabajando en el zoid.

-cierto, nunca había visto un ser hecho de metal.

El lightning salió de sus pensamientos.

-el planeta zi es un mundo con dos lunas en el extremo del eje y de la vía láctea tomando la alineación de la nebulosa del águila y la tierra como referencia, los primeros habitantes del planeta zi, los zoidianos, construyeron a los primeros zoids para transporte y otros usos.

Algunos zoids escaparon o fueron abandonado campo, estos zoid se volvían salvajes y evolucionaron, ese fue el origen de muestra especie, los zoid son máquinas vivientes.

-¿fueron creados? ¿Cuántos?

-el ultimo conteo de zoids salvajes daba un estimado de 24 millones, los ejércitos de las diversas naciones deben sumar otros 50 millones más, en cuanto a los zoids civiles nadie sabe.

Los presentes pasaron saliva, como podían existir tantos de estos seres.

…unas horas después…

Amanecía en la academia de magia de Tristein, Louise y los demás que habían trabajado limpieza del zoids estaban con unas grandes ojeras de cansancio.

"con esto le ganare en definitiva a Kirche en la exhibición de familiares, ¡debería mandarles una carta a mis padres para decirles sobre mi familiar! ¡Por fin, ya no hay forma de que me consideren un fracaso!" pesaba Louise.

-¡por fin! Ya está. –dijo uno de los hombres tirando el martillo con el que había estado trabajando, el ultimo percebe ya había sido arrancado.

-¿te sientes como Lightning?

El lightning probo sus articulaciones, ando un poco y luego empezó a correr salto el muro de la academia y empezó a acelerar, 100, 150, 200 km/h "¿se traba en 200 kilómetros por hora eh?".

Luego probó el sistema de armas, las espadas respondían bien, pero el rifle doble del lomo o el cañón de tres tiros consecutivos del pecho estaban bloqueados, tenía sentido, los zoids para propósito militar eran equipados con un sistema que inhabilitaba las armas principales en caso de la muerte del piloto para evitar que si se remontara el zoid, se convirtiera en una amenaza.

Regreso a la academia

Por el lado de Louise.

-¿Valla va rápido no Louise? –dijo Kirche, ella había bajado de la torre del fuego en el momento en que terminaron las reparaciones.

-¡sí, es mucho mejor que el tu-yo! –dijo alardeando Louise.

-pero el mío al menos no se escapa.

-¿Qué?

Louise se preocupó al ver a su familiar saltar el muro de la academia con facilidad y alejarse.

-¡no! , ¡Lightning!, ¡vuelve!

-jajajaja, valiere solo a ti te ocurre algo así.

Al cabo de unos minutos el Lightning volvió.

-vez, jamás un familiar pensaría en escapar de mí, Zerbs.

-como si alguna vez hubiera ocurrido, Valiere.

El zoid agacho su cabeza frente a las chicas, la cabina se abrió y la parte de arriba se desplego hacia adelante, del mismo modo como se abre la cabina del Liger Zero, el viento voló las faldas de las dos chicas, para disfrute de los estudiantes masculinos andando por el campo de Vestri.

-LIGHTNING / FAMILIAR –las dos chicas dijeron renegando por lo que había pasado.

El zoid ignoro la molestia de las chicas.

-entra Louise. –dijo.

-eh?

-entra a la cabina. –le indico.

La chica torpemente trepo hasta la cabina y una vez ahí se sentó en el asiento del copiloto por equivocación.

-es el otro. –le indico.

Era lógico que Louise no reconociera eso como un asiento, después de todo, los zoids evold tienen asientos al estilo motocicleta.

-¿y cómo me siento en esto?

-como en un caballo.

La chica obedeció, por accidente apretó un botón en uno de los mandos del zoid causando que dispare los cañones, dañando una de las paredes de la academia.

-¡oye Louise!, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿quieres matarnos?

"este va a ser un día muy largo"

Unos días después.

Lightning entreno a Louise en la conducción de zoids, tomando en cuenta que la mayor tecnología a la que había estado expuesta la chica eran los juguetes de cuerda, fue una tarea difícil, la chica tendía a las rabietas con facilidad, era torpe e impulsiva, era un gatillo caliente, lo que la salvaba era que al menos tenia buena puntería, cuando se daba el tiempo de apuntar.

-¡con esto ganare la exhibición de familiar! –dijo Louise mientras probaba una de las configuraciones del zoid, escudo cortante.

-soy un zoid, no un perro niña.

-lo siento, no fue por ofender.

-en fin, ¿cuándo es la exhibición?

-pasado mañana, lo dijeron en clases,… pero se me olvido decirte.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, si quería vivir en este mundo de escaso desarrollo tecnológico y proteger a Louise de todo aquello que la amenazase en el proceso necesitaba un tamaño más práctico.

El sistema ultimate x estaba basado en la combinación del material genético encontrado en el zoid core de un berserk fury salvaje combinado con el ADN de un organoide, si él lograba aislar el material genético del organoide original podría revertir el proceso evolutivo y crearse un nuevo cuerpo más práctico para desplazarse en espacios estrechos como un edificio o las posiblemente estrechas calles de las ciudades de este país.

Se ocuparía de eso más tarde. – ¿y qué piensas presentar?

-pensaba hacer unos cuantos tiros al aire, activar el escudo y andar por ahí exhibiéndolo.

-muy simple.

-¿tienes una mejor idea?

-o, claro que la tengo, escucha.

* * *

-día de la exhibición-

"¡Vamos Louise, tu puedes! ¡Tú puedes"! –se forzó a si misma Louise. "vamos chica, no puedes decepcionar a mama, ella te está mirando, la princesa te está mirando"

La noche anterior llego a la academia de magia una comitiva, era esperado, la princesa había anunciado que iba a venir a ver la exhibición pero lo que no se esperaba era que sus padres vinieran como parte de la comitiva de la princesa.

-¡Louise! –dijo la princesa cuando esta abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Hinne-sama, me honra con su saludo. –dijo inclinándose Louise.

-Louise, no recuerdas que somos amigas. –dijo levantando a su amiga.

-¿Cómo has estado mi querida Louise? Hoy que invocaste un gran familiar.

-estoy bien, su alteza. Y si, es bastante,… grande.

-¿Dónde está?

Louise apunto por la ventana.

-wow. –la princesa se sorprendió.

-también fue mi reacción la primera vez que lo vi.

-¿Qué es?

-un zoid, un animal de acero que posee inteligencia humana.

-es realmente impresionante Louise, amare ver tu exhibición.

Volviendo al presente, Tabitha estaba haciendo una magnifica demostración de vuelo, su solo familiar podía superar eso por su tamaño pero se obsesiono con una tremenda carrera de obstáculos a alta velocidad, si es que se tropezaba… no mejor ni pensarlo.

-muy bien, esa fue Tabitha de Orleans, nuestra primer puesto, denle un aplauso. –dijo el director Osmond.

Una ronda de aplausos.

-ahora demos la bienvenida a Louise la Valiere y su familiar Lightning.

Louise salió de detrás del estrado, lightning se paró y la siguió pero obviamente no subieron al estrado, en lugar de eso fue a donde habían preparado en los días anteriores una "pista de carreras" por llamarla de alguna manera, de 8 kilómetros de largo, a los largo de la pista había varios obstáculos, entiéndase arboles derivados, y blancos pintados en algunos árboles.

A lo largo de la pista había puestos de vigilancia mágicos de tal modo que todos los que estaban en ele las gradas podrían ver la carrera en una bola de cristal gigante puesta en el estrado.

Louise pudo ver la cara impresionada de su madre al ver el tamaño completo del familiar, el día anterior apenas lo había visto parcialmente, pudo notar la enorme criatura, 9 metros de alto y unos 13 de alto sin contar la cola.

-da-damas y caballeros, lo que voy a hacer es una exhibición a alta velocidad y-y-y… -se le olvido el resto de la presentación, estaba súper nerviosa.

El Lightning adelanto una pata, Louise se trepo a la pata, el zoid elevo la pata y abrió la cabina, Louise salto dentro y la cabina se cerró.

-todos los sistemas en línea, relájate.

-aunque digas eso…

-en 3, 2, 1, YA

Partieron a toda velocidad, rápidamente saltaron la muralla de la academia, esquivaron un tronco destruyeron los blancos con una puntería perfecta, recorrieron las curvas y venia una recta, entonces activo el turbo booster que elevo la velocidad hasta 450 km/h dieron la vuelta y continuaron el circuito, el lightning frenando de golpe se detuvo y rugió, solo 54 segundos.

-todos estaban tan impresionados como para hacer cualquier sonido, de pronto una ola de aplausos.

-creo que queda claro quien gano Louise, no tenías motivo para ponerte nerviosa.

-¡gracias! –dijo Louise por los altoparlantes.

…

Magnifico Louise, sabía que lo lograrías, la alago después la princesa poniendo en su cuello una medalla, sería posible que medes un paseo.

-sí, su alteza, todo lo que usted desee.

…

La princesa subió con dificultad al zoid, la falda era una prenda poco comun en el planeta zi por ese motivo. Siéntese nomas su majestad y disfrute. –dijo el zoid.

-esa voz, ¿Quién es?

-soy yo. –dijo moviendo la cabeza el zoid.

-le dije que tenía una inteligencia humana, literalmente. –dijo Louise.

Cuando la princesa estuvo sentada, la barra de seguridad bajo y el zoid partió a toda velocidad en pocos segundos ya la torre central de la academia de magia se veía pequeña en el fondo, era difícil decir que tan lejos estaban hicieron algunas maniobras arriesgadas para impresionarla, ella estaba totalmente aferrada al asiento y temblando pero como estaba detrás de Louise no podía verla, al momento de regresar apareció una ventana en el costado de la cabina.

-están atacando la academia. –anuncio el lightning mostrando una imagen ampliada, era un golem golpeando la torre central.

- !no puede ser!, ¡tenemos que detenerlos lightning.

-sin problema.

Corrieron de regreso, cuando estaban cerca de la muralla Louise vio un botón parpadeante.

-¡escudo cortante! -Dijo mientras lo apretaba.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Muy tarde, el propulsor y los escudos se desplegaron, las espadas pasaron al frente, el acelerón del propulsor no le dio tiempo al zoid para brincar la barrera, en lugar de eso la atravesó, atravesó al golem, ingreso a la torre destrozando el comedor y dejando un enorme agujero en la pared luego otro más de salida antes de poder frenar.

-no quiero ver. –dijo Louise.

El lightning la ignoro, volteo la cabeza haciendo que la destrucción que había dejado atrás entrase en el campo de visión de los que estaban dentro de la cabina.

La princesa abrió los ojos, un ladrillo se desprendió y cayó en cámara lenta, recorriendo unos 11 metros antes de golpear el suelo el panorama era desolador, era milagros que la torre no se hubiera caído.

Entre los testigos de la destrucción se alzó una voz, la voz de Karin el viento fuerte -¡LOUISE FRANCOISE LE BLANC DE LA VALIERE!

* * *

**Aquí esta, segundo capítulo listo, ahora otro mes para la próxima actualización, la verdad zoids es una serie que marco mi infancia como posiblemente la de muchos de mis lectores, pero como es una serie vieja mejor hago un glosario para aquellos que no sean familiares con ella.**

***Rare Hertz: es un campo de energía extraño que hace que los zoids que han sido expuestos a él se vuelvan incontrolables y ataquen todo lo que tienen alrededor, normalmente se produce solamente en un valle que rodea evepolis, pero puede producirse a gran escala en cualquier lugar del planeta.**

***zoid eve: es la deidad de los zoidianos, una gran estatua de aspecto femenino, la vida y la energía con la que se mueven los zoids provienen de ella, excepto por la saga de zoid génesis en que los zoid s se mueven con regel.**

***Berserk: literalmente loco.**

***Unenlagias: zoid salvaje tipo velociraptor.**

***zoid salvaje: de tres tipos; un zoid que siempre a vivido en el campo, no queda muy claro el mecanismo pero pueden reproducirse; zoid remontado, es un zoid que escapo o fue abandonado o su piloto murió se volvió salvaje; sleeper, falso zoid salvaje, protegen ruinas y atacan a todo aquel que pase por ahí.**

***Deochalcum: metal que forma parte de las armaduras de algunos zoids, causa grandes daños al ambiente y por eso fue prohibido.**

***Lunas del planeta zi: originalmente eran tres: De, era amarillo, fue destruido según una versión por un meteorito según otra por el Death Saurer, el polvo restante envuelve al planeta haciendo que las otras dos lunas se vean anaranjadas; Se, de color azul, es la luna mediana; Ae, es la más grande, es de color rojo-rosado. **

***Zoid core: cerebro, corazón y generador de energía del zoid, tiene ADN que permite clonarlo o modificarlo.**

***Organoide: zoid pequeño, puede meterse dentro de un zoid más grande dándole fuerza, velocidad, regenerándolo, y permitiéndole evolucionar si el zoid es destruido, eran los compañeros de los zoidianos.**

**Creo que eso es todo, inserten reviews.**

**TRANSMISIÓN TERMINADA**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué capitulo iba con esto? Ah sí 3, valla esto sí que va lento, no tengo la más mínima idea de a donde lo quiero llevar, aun así hare todo lo posible para ir actualizando más seguido, ahora vienen las vacaciones de medio año, y cuando vuelva les prometo que esto empezará a coger un mejor ritmo.**

**Ya basta, esperaron mucho tiempo por esto así que aquí tienen.**

* * *

**Cuando la Jiiny canta**

-¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO! ¡¿ES DIVERTIDO DESTRUIR TU ESCUELA SOLO PARA PRESUMIR!

-mama yo…

-¡NADA DE MAMA YO! ¡DEVERIA…

-¡lady Karin, no es su culpa! –la princesa intervino en la regañina que le estaban dando a su amiga de la infancia.

Louise se sintió en ese momento una increíble gratitud hacia la princesa, pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa por el castigo que su madre podría darle.

-¡su alteza, con todo respeto, pero esto es algo que una madre tiene que hacer!

La princesa abrió la boca pero…

-acepto mi culpa madre, fui estúpida e irresponsable y me merezco un castigo. –dijo Louise antes de que la princesa interviniera.

-no Louise, fue un accidente.

-¿crees que con un castigo bastara? ¿Quién crees que va a pagar por todo el daño a un edificio histórico que ha estado aquí desde los tiempos del fundador? ¿Quieres dejar a tu familia en la ruina? Debería,… casarte con algún caudillo salvaje de las gentes más allá del Sahara para pagarlo.

Louise trago saliva al escuchar esto, para su imaginación eso era demasiado maltrato, por algún motivo sintió sin embargo que alguien se estaba riendo de su desgracia, y no podía estar más en lo cierto.

Louise su madre y varias personas más se encontraban en la torre del fuego, mientras tanto y debido a su enorme tamaño el Lightning Sword estaba afuera, retirando los escombros del salón principal, afortunadamente nadie se encontraba dentro de este en el momento en que había ocurrido el accidente, y no había habido fatalidades, solamente un herido, la secretaria del Director Osmond que había caído una corta distancia debido a que el estremecimiento del choque derrumbo el piso donde se encontraba.

Los trabajadores de la academia también estaban ayudando en esta tarea, el daño era masivo, si no fuera porque la torre completa estaba siendo sostenida por magia en vez de por soportes normales se habría derrumbado por completo.

Lightning estaba riendo por dentro, imposible de ver pero fácil de sentir, en algún momento durante las prácticas de pilotaje descubrió que podía abrir un canal telepático con su ama y ver lo que ella estaba viendo.

Y lo que veía era divertido.

-si es por el pago yo correré con la cuenta. –dijo la princesa.

-lo lamento pero eso es imposible. –uno de los que había ido en la comitiva de la princesa fue el que hablo, era un hombre de aire antiguo que cumplía como asesor de la princesa. –el monto del daño fácilmente alcanza el millón de Ecus esa es una cifra muy lejos de lo nadie en la familia real puede liberar sin la consulta del consejo y mucho menos una princesa.

Louise, su madre y la princesa casi se desvanecen al oír tan enorme cifra.

La princesa viendo que esa ruta se cerraba intento otra. –yo Henrrieta Anne Stuart de Tristein [1] princesa de Tristein apelando a mi derecho de sucesión declaro que la deuda será cancelada.

Su asesor solo bajo la cabeza y la sacudió un poco.

El Director Osmond acababa de entrar en la habitación después de coordinar varios asuntos con respecto al retiro de escombros, pero había escuchado lo suficiente como para poder refutar a la princesa.

-lamentablemente, su alteza eso tampoco será posible, por un decreto real, el derecho de sucesión no puede usarse para perdonar deudas por daños a la academia. –dijo el anciano hechicero y luego tomo un largo sorbo de su pipa.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero desde cuando hay un decreto tan específico?

-desde que su bisabuelo quemo esta misma torre y forzó a su tatarabuelo a pagar por el daño, su alteza. –le dijo el asesor.

Con esto la princesa se quedó sin recursos y Louise casi pudo sentir el ominoso aliento de su futuro y todavía ni siquiera enterado esposo bárbaro.

Lightning no pudo más que reír por dentro, podía sentir lo mismo que sentía su invocadora, y no podía creer que ella pensara que de verdad su madre fuera capaz de venderla a un salvaje, aunque tomando en cuenta que esta era una civilización completamente diferente a la suya esta no era una posibilidad tan descabellada.

Siguió entonces escarbando y espiando en la mente de Louise durante un periodo de tiempo, cuando las estrellas empezaron a hacerse visibles el trabajo estaba prácticamente terminado, en eso vio a Louise saliendo de la torre en que se encontraba y yendo hacia él.

La chica camino hacia el zoid y se hiso una bolita apoyada contra una de las patas, el zoid la alzo y abriendo la cabina le dio acceso a la chica.

Esta se arrastró dentro de la cabina, hay dentro empezó a llorar, Lightning no hiso nada, algunas veces las lágrimas son el mejor modo de lavar el alma.

* * *

Avanzando por el desierto una caravana de camellos se dirigía hacia el oeste, eran elfos, incluso ellos normalmente no se atrevían a adentrarse tanto en el desierto, pero habían detectado cierta actividad en las criaturas del desierto que indicaba que algo fuera de lo normal estaba ocurriendo, las arenas doradas quemaban las patas de los animales y las repentinas tormentas de arena impedían atravesar este territorio en barcos voladores.

Las únicas bestias de carga con las que contaban en estas situaciones eran los dragones de arena, criaturas grandes de cuellos largos levemente parecidos a los camellos pero de una naturaleza claramente reptiliana, carentes de todo tipo de alas o cuernos.

-Avanza estúpida bestia, -azoto el arriero a uno de los dragones, este animal en lugar de obedecer y se enterco y se sentó en la arena.

-¿qué rayos te pasa?

-¿oye Niserundenil que ocurre? –pregunto molesta una joven elfa por la interrupción del avance de la caravana.

-es Hator, no quiere avanzar.

-es tu animal, no puedes apresurarlo, el cónsul no estará muy feliz si le decimos que no podemos avanzar por culpa de un tonto dragón de arena.

En el horizonte se vio entonces como se formaba una gran mancha de color dorado oscuro, el viento se detuvo pero de lejos se podía oír el rugido de la tempestad.

-¡justo lo que necesitábamos! Una tormenta de arena.

-¡deja de quejarte y empieza a mover a las bestias!

La mujer elfa cogió entonces las riendas de los otros tres dragones de arena y los empezó a jalar, tenía que ponerlos de espaldas a la tormenta, poca distancia atrás habían superado una prominencia rocosa que podrían usar como refugio.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa por qué retrocedemos? –pregunto el cónsul saliendo del carro, bueno no era realmente un carro era más un trineo de arena pero bastante grande.

-se acerca una tormenta de arena, cónsul Misaran, volveremos hasta esa formación rocosa para guarecernos.

El cónsul estaba incómodo con la situación, esta sería la primera tormenta de arena de este viaje, para alguien del desierto no era una experiencia tan inusual pero tomando en cuenta en el nivel de las arenas que se encontraban sería una realmente severa.

De forma penosa el carro y los tres dragones llegaron a la formación rocosa rápidamente la chica elfa levanto una barrera mágica para no quedar enterrados no importa cuanta arena les pasase por encima.

-Oye Niserundenil, ¿Qué estas esperando?

-¡que Hator se mueva!

El joven elfo se había parado sobre el dragón y empezaba a brincar sobre el para ver si con eso se movía, de pronto el dragón se paró y se encabrito, el chico cayo sentado de forma extraña sobre el dragón, este lo llevo justo en la dirección contraria de donde tenían que ir.

-…estúpido…Hator…por ahí…no por el…otro lado…para bestia…idiota…

El chico podía oír pese a encontrarse bastante lejos como se acercaba la tormenta, pero había algo más en el sonido del viento, había una voz en la tormenta.

- Niserundenil deja de jugar y ven. –el chico logro escuchar de lejos a la mujer llamarle pero no lograba hacer que el dragón le obedeciera.

Demasiado tarde logro controlar nuevamente al dragón, él y todo lo que quedaba a su alrededor fue aplastado por la fuerza de las arenas.

Siendo goleado por el viento y temiendo quedar enterrado el joven elfo jalo con fuerza lar riendas del dragón, un conjuro protector lo envolvía causando un efecto de luces cada vez que era golpeado por una piedra o algo, aun así, el conjuro no ofrecía protección completa y le resultaba difícil respirar.

Mientras intentaba regresar volvió a escuchar la voz del desierto otra vez.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –grito el chico al viento.

Las voces resonaron en el viento, no eran palabras comprensibles sin embargo sabía que querían decir.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

No volvió a oír mas, pero las arenas empezaron a brillar con colores que el jamás llego a comprender, los colores desconocidos le mostraron una diosa de otro mundo.

-¿quieres que reconstruya tu hogar?

La respuesta fue negativa.

-¿entonces que deseas?

-AaaaaYUDaaaaaaaaA

-ayuda, ¿para qué?

Una gran sombra apareció a su lado, pero esta sombra no era agresiva, más bien esta sombra lo protegió de la tempestad, la sombra pronto tomo forma, realmente era una pared de roca, aunque era demasiado lisa para ser una roca natural, había sido tallada.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué ocurre en el oriente?

Deettkkkkkkarooemmmmghtt

La última parte del mensaje ya no la entendió, extrañado el elfo intento preguntar nuevamente, pero antes de que dijera algo se movió entre las arenas.

-¿Quién anda hay?

-Ghurrrrrrrrm?

La tormenta termino tan pronto como había empezado, mientras el polvo se asentaba, Niserundenil pudo ver a la criatura que le había respondido.

Tenía unos 2 metros da alto, su color era azul opaco, tenía un aspecto parecido al de un dinosaurio, o al de un dragón que caminase sobre sus patas traseras, a pesar de que su boca estaba repleta de dientes estos eran redondeados y no amenazantes, y prácticamente se podía decir que tenía una sonrisa tonta, carecía de alas y su lomo era completamente liso excepto por dos prominencias en el segundo tercio posterior de la misma, pero la característica más notable era que está completamente hecho de metal.

-¿Qué eres?

Ruumm? Gurrrr? La criatura ladeo la cabeza, como para denotar que no entendía.

El chico elfo se acercó un poco a la criatura y extendió la mano para tocarlo, la criatura por otro lado acerco su hocico a la mano del chico.

El dragón de arena de pronto salió corriendo de regreso con el resto de la caravana.

-¡¿ahora donde corres Hator?! –grito el chico molesto por el comportamiento del dragón.

-¡kiig! ¡Kiig! –la criatura de metal también grito como apoyando al chico.

La chica elfa, Alexsantrasa, estaba preocupada por Niserundenil, cuando la tormenta de arena cedió y pudo ver que había pasaron en el exterior, casi pega un grito.

El motivo era que habían quedado al borde de un barranco, la tormenta en vez de enterrarlos había quitado la arena y ahora se encontraban en una cornisa, la caída de la cornisa a la arena era de unos 10 metros, nada para un elfo, imposible para un dragón de arena y mucho peor para el carro.

-y ahora ¿Cómo bajamos de aquí?

-no lo sé cónsul, no lo sé.

Los dos miraron a ver si es que había alguna ruta para poder bajar la caravana, pero no había, de hecho la cornisa rodeaba toda la formación rocosa, que no era para nada una formación rocosa, era una cúpula que había sido erosionada por las tormentas de arena, ellos estaban en la cima de una torre de piedra, que en su mayoría estaba enterrada, la tormenta había revelado bastante del terreno mostrando que había varias construcciones más en el área.

-Cónsul Misaran, puede quedarse acá con la caravana mientras busco a Niserundenil el domina la magia de levitación, él podría bajar esto en un instante.

-sí, ve a buscarlo.

La chica dio un brinco con mucha gracia y cayó al suelo arenoso.

Varios techos eran visibles ahora, pero ninguna de las construcciones estaba completamente desenterrada, los edificios debían ser realmente altos en algunos puntos.

Entonces vio como de detrás de uno de los edificios se acercaba corriendo Hator detrás de él lo perseguían Niserundenil y una especie de dragón sin alas, lo que llamo la atención de la chica.

-¡Hator!

El dragón fue hasta donde estaba ella y se paró para tratar de darle un lengüetazo en la cara, que la chica esquivo hábilmente.

-¡no Hator!... Niserundenil, ¿Dónde te metiste estaba preocupada? ¿Además que es esa cosa?

Ghurrrrrj

-no le llames cosa, te entiende.

-deja eso, insisto, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-me refugie tras una pared ¿Quién diría que había una ciudad entrada en un lugar como este?

-bien, necesito tu magia, la caravana se quedó atascada y no puedo moverá yo sola.

-haber dónde.

Fueron hasta donde la caravana estaba trabada el chico dio un pequeño silbido.

¿De verdad la tormenta movió tanto la arena? ¿Cómo bajare esto?

Kiiig?

-bajarlo, la caravana.

-no me digas que hablas su idioma. –dijo Alexsantrasa mirando a su compañero con escepticismo.

-no pero se le entiende, ¿o no?

-bueno, ¡a trabajar!

El chico empezó a conjurar un hechizo de levitación pero antes de que terminara el animal que tenía a su lado hiso un ruido gurrrr, las dos protuberancias en su lomo se levantaron, dentro de estas protuberancias habían varios tubos de los que salía fuego, el ser rápidamente voló hasta la cima de la cornisa, cuando estaba ahí se transmuto junto con la caravana en una masa de luz y la luz bajo a tierra reformándose una vez abajo [2].

-¿Qué es este ser? –pregunto el cónsul.

-no lo sé ¿que eres?

Orrrg arrr oooooid –fue la respuesta de la criatura.

-¿orgaroid?

La criatura sacudió la cabeza como diciendo, bastante cerca.

-muy bien oragoroid ¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto Alexsantrasa.

El organoide (si, la palabra correcta es organoide) le gruño a Alexasantrasa por decir mal su nombre.

-bueno, bueno me equivoque, aun así ¿tienes nombre?

Ghoouthhhh.

-¿ghoult?

El organoide movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-nunca había visto un animal hecho de metal, y eso que doy clases de Zoología. –dijo impresionado el Cónsul y menos una criatura tan inteligente como esta.

-eso no es nada, cónsul Misaran tiene que ver lo que hay del otro lado de esa loma.

Después de sujetar nuevamente a los dragones la caravana empezó a avanzar en la dirección que el chico había indicado, coincidentemente esa era la dirección que tenían antes de la tormenta.

Al superar la recién formada duna se revelo frente a sus ojos entr figuras de roca [3] la más saltante de ellas era la de un alacrán gigante, de unos 14 metros de largo por 5 metros de alto.

-¿estos serían animales vivientes? ¿O serán estatuas nada más? –pregunto la mujer al cónsul esperando que el supiera.

-no tengo forma de saberlo.

Se detuvieron a la sombra del enorme alacrán, las líneas de la estructura parecían artificiales, aunque era bastante increíble que alguien pudiera hacer algo por el estilo.

-esto es realmente maravilloso.

Gurrrj

¿Qué pasa ghoult?

El organoide repitió lo que había hecho con la cornisa solo que esta vez se detuvo sobre el escorpión de piedra y miro hacia abajo a los elfos.

Lo que siguió fue algo que recordarían por el resto de sus vidas pero nadie les creería por más veces que lo contaran.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol alumbraban los campos de la academia de magia, debido a reparaciones ese día no había clases y los estudiantes podían dormirse hasta más tarde.

Unos cuantos rayos de sol se filtraron en el interior de la cabina del Zoid tipo Lightning, despertando a su tripulante que se había quedado dormida en el interior.

Ummh ¿Qué hora es Lightning?

-6:30 hora local, ¿ya te sientes de mejor ánimo?

-¿Cómo podría tener mejor ánimo?

-¿Qué acaso no fuiste perdonada?

-perdonada, si, todavía tengo que asistir a la capital para presentar mis agradecimientos a la reina, pero como puedo hacer tal cosa después de deshonrar a mi familia de tal forma.

-no has deshonrado a tu familia.

-si lo eh echo, incluso mi madre sugirió casarme con un bárbaro del desierto.

-solo te estaba regañando, todas las madres lo hacen, ella realmente te ama, y mucho.

-no quiero salir de aquí, no quiero ver a mama.

-nada de eso, vas a salir ahora, te vas a dar un baño, desayunaras y te verás con tu madre, saldremos esta tarde después de todo.

-no puedes obligarme.

-¿no puedo?

La cabina empezó a enfriarse, mucho, pronto Louise empezó a tiritar, cuando ya no pudo soportar más activo el dispositivo de liberación y salió a toda velocidad.

-¡Está bien, lo hare! No tienes que maltratarme así.

La chica se alejó hacia una de las torres, para prepararse, el zoid se quedó observándola, su mente humana empezó a divagar, le parecía que la chica había crecido en las últimas semanas desde que el llego a este mundo, ¿quizás estaba desarrollando sentimientos paternales?

Volteando la cabeza vio que salía humo de las cocinas, el desayuno estaba siendo preparado, Lightning extrañaba el placer de comer, desde que era un zoid toda su energía provenía del Zoid eve.

¡Alto! ¡Mi energía proviene del Zoid eve! ¿Cómo puedo estarme moviendo si este es otro planeta?

El sol nacía al este, como siempre, tenía un fuerte presentimiento.

-espero que no sea cierto.

Si tuviera sistema nervioso le habría dado un escalofrió, pero casi podía asegurar que por un momento la diosa del planeta Zi le había susurrado en el oído

Pronto lo sabría.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[1] no sé cuál es el verdadero nombre de la princesa pero partiendo del hecho de que ella está basada en una princesa de Inglaterra con ese mismo nombre…

[2] los organoides son Zoids pequeños no tripulados, pueden transmutarse a sí mismos y a lo que los rodean en plasma para poder desplazarse a alta velocidad, incluso pueden atravesar materiales sólidos.

[3] cuando el zoid core se destruye el zoid se convierte en piedra, esto se revierte si un organoide reara el zoid core.

**Eso es todo, sus comentarios o sugerencias ya saben, hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4, se tardó más de lo necesario, no tengo ninguna excusa valida esta vez, estoy de vacaciones, así que los exámenes ya no son una justificación, por cierto hay un fic que el usuario ep664282, ya lo tengo casi listo el fic completo, son solo 8 capítulos, pero no los voy a publicar hasta que termina con por lo menos Zero Railgun, perdón.**

**En este capítulo, negrita es telepatía.**

**Adelante lean.**

**Confrontación forzada.**

Louise miro por la ventanilla y suspiro.

Entonces se encontraba en un carruaje, afuera estaba lloviendo, ella iba con dirección a la capital de Tristein, acompañada por sus padres y la princesa, rodeando el carruaje iban los guardias de la princesa, el escuadrón de armas de fuego montadas a caballo, no parecía molestarles el aguacero que les caía encima.

Detrás de la caravana avanzaba solo el Lightning Sword, tenía que detenerse cada cierto tiempo para no adelantarse al carruaje, su velocidad mínima era de 30km/h. ahora ya estaba un distancia decente, el carruaje doblo una curva en el camino y salió de su campo visual.

-hine-sama, ¿sabe cuál es la condición que estableció su majestad? –pregunto Louise.

La reina había aceptado pagar por los daños que había sufrido la academia de magia, a cambio de una condición que Louise tenía que cumplir, para ello estaban yendo a la capital, pero la reina en su mensaje había sido totalmente misteriosa sobre que se trataba.

- No me dijo de que se trataba, así es mi madre, le gusta mantener en suspenso a la gente. –contesto la princesa.

**-tomando en cuenta que no va ser gratis, apuesto a que te ponen a barrer pisos. –**escucho Louise en su cabeza, el vínculo del familiar se había convertido en un canal telepático, pero solo el Lightning tenía control sobre el por algún motivo.

-**no te rías, que también es tu culpa. **–le contesto mentalmente Louise.

-**sabes, eres bastante tonta, si lo desearas, podrías conquistar este país, no es ningún reto, ¿Por qué te preocupas?**

Louise no le contesto, para ella esos pensamientos estaban completamente vetados.

En Tristein los asaltos de carretera son cosa de todos los días, por eso siempre que alguien importante viaja lo hace acompañado por un pequeño ejército, la princesa no es la excepción, aun así, nada dice que los asaltantes no lo intentaran de todos modos.

Del bosque saltaron sobre el carruaje varios bandidos, cayendo sobre el techo y clavando sus espadas en él, mientras otros salían de entre los árboles, eran más de 40, todos fuertemente armados, superaban ampliamente en rango a los guardias del carruaje.

El carro de la princesa se detuvo de seco, los guardias vieron la situación desesperada, apenas en 10 segundos ya estaban completamente rodeados.

Pero de repente ocurrió algo que ellos no esperaban.

El Lightning Sword apareció guardando el carruaje entre sus 4 patas, los asaltantes que se encontraban sobre el carruaje saltaron despavoridos. Los demás, contemplaron brevemente al enorme animal de acero, hasta que ese rugió y los asaltantes desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Por el camino entonces las guardias pudieron ver como el Lightning se acercaba confundiéndose por la existencia de dos de ellos. Pero cuando el otro llego el que estaba protegiendo el carruaje desapareció.

-¡¿Qué paso?! –se preguntaron todos menos Louise.

La chica de pelo rosado sonrió un poco al ver que gracias a su familiar habían salido bien sin siquiera pelear.

-Louise ¿Qué paso? –pregunto la princesa.

-los Zoids del modelo Lightning son capaces de proyectar una imagen de sí mismos en cualquier parte, antes de partir montamos el proyector en el techo del carruaje, los ladrones huyeron ante una ilusión.

-¿tu pensaste que esto iba a suceder?

-no, fue Lightning el que lo sugirió.

-todavía me resulta difícil de creer que esa cosa sea pensante. –dijo la madre de Louise.

-es pensante y no le digas cosa, era un humano pero perdió su cuerpo; y su mente y alma se fusionaron con la máquina. –dijo Louise con un tono un tanto molesto con su madre por ofender a su familiar.

-**valla, valla, alguien esta sensible, la verdad ya no me molesta que me digan cosa Louise.**

**-¿Qué clase de ama seria si es que no defiendo a mi familiar? Además tú eres humano o no, no pueden pisotear su dignidad de ese modo.**

En otro lado del multiverso, Hiraga Saito se quejaba por la injusticia.

Gracias a la protección del zoid, el resto del camino fue increíblemente tranquilo, a la puesta del sol llegaron a la capital, el zoid medía 18.6 metros de alto por 8.8 metros de ancho, tuvo que agacharse entonces para atravesar por las puertas de la muralla.

Era más alto que la mayoría de los edificios de la parte media de la ciudad, sobresaliendo entre las chimeneas, espantando a los gatos perezosos y las palomas que dormían en los tejados.

Al ingresar a la ciudad, para su alivio, vio que las calles eran relativamente amplias, y sin carteles colgando en medio de ellas así que se podía transitar.

La gente al ver pasar al zoid, salían corriendo, las tiendas cerraban antes de que la sombra del Lightning llegase hasta ellos, un clérigo se persigno unas 5 veces de rodillas, rogando al cielo hasta que el zoid lo paso de largo, momento en que el hombre suspiro aliviado.

-**montón de revuelo que estamos causando.**

**-ya lo note. –**le contesto de manera telepática. –lo siento Hine-sama, no calcule que traer al Lightning causara tantos problemas.

-no te preocupes Louise, tarde o temprano iban a saber de la existencia de tu familiar, y esto iba a ocurrir, tan solo que la gente le tiene miedo a las cosas nuevas.

-también estamos paseando un arma de destrucción masiva por en medio de la ciudad. –acoto la madre de Louise.

El lightning empezó a pensar, si esta era la capital del país, y aun así, a las duras penas podía pasar por las calles de la ciudad, si es que tenían que ir a otras ciudades él tendría que quedarse afuera, sin que nadie proteja a Louise, es más, ya había tenido el problema de no poder seguir a Louise en otros lugares, cada vez que ella entraba en un edificio estaba completamente sola.

Llegaron a las puertas del palacio, la princesa y sus acompañantes salieron del carruaje y entraron al palacio.

Si no fuera por el contacto telepático no sabría nada de lo que estaba pasando dentro del mismo hasta que su piloto saliera.

Louise empezó a subir por unas escaleras de mármol, las paredes eran de granito con piedras semipreciosas incrustadas, estandartes finamente bordados con hilos de oro colgaban de las paredes, era un palacio esplendido.

El zoid empezó a revisar en su memoria genética, tenía acceso y control sobre el sistema evolv y Ultimate X, ambos evoluciones del sistema organoide, en el fondo el sistema organoide todavía estaba latente, solo tenía que reanimarlo.

La comitiva de la princesa llego hasta un salón especialmente lujoso, la entrar la madre de Henrietha, la reina de Tristein se encontraba dentro.

Todos, excepto la princesa se arrodillaron y saludaron con un "saludos su alteza", Henrietha solo dijo "hola madre".

-así que aquí estas Louise, mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-su alteza me alaga al acordase de mí.

-como no me acordaría de la mejor amiga de mi hija.

Luego los ojos de la reina se posaron en la mama de Louise.

-Karin, ¿Qué ha pasado? Tu nunca te arrodillabas ante mi recuerdas. –dijo levantándola.

Las dos mujeres se sonrieron, un brillo paso por sus ojos, y se abrazaron efusivamente mientras reían.

Afuera esto llamo la atención del Lightning, sabía que Louise era cercana a la princesa, pero no esperaba que sus madres también fueran cercanas, eso lo ponía más cerca de la familia real de lo necesario, empezó a pensar que no debió haberle dicho a Louise lo de conquistar el país si quisiera.

Pero Louise no pensaba en eso ya.

-entonces ese es el familiar con el que causaste tanto destrozo. –dijo acercándose a la ventana para ver al patio, estaban en un 6 piso así que ellos si lo veían desde arriba en vez del resto del pueblo que lo veía desde abajo.

-¿Qué es?

-es un zoid, una maquina viviente.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Lightning Sword

-¿Cuáles son sus especificaciones?

A Louise le llamo la atención que utilizara esa palabra en específico, pero lo ignoro, el lightning le hiso memorizarse las especificaciones así que empezó a recitarlas.

-EZ-003, tipo guepardo, ingeniería de alta velocidad Lightning Sword; mide 18 metros y medio de alto, por 8 metros de ancho y pesa 64 toneladas; tiene un cañón de tres tiros consecutivos, 80 milímetros en el pecho, dos pistolas vulcan en los lados de la cabeza, acá en los cachetes. –dijo inflando las mejillas Louise mientras las señalaba. –un rifle de pulso laser doble, con alcance de 1200 metros; cuatro espadas montadas de metal leeo, las más grandes en el lomo sirven de estabilizador vertical y las más pequeñas en las patas delanteras sirven también de alerones aerodinámicos; dos colmillos laser asesino, el sistema cañón de garra laser instalado en la pata delantera izquierda; pose un escudo mono direccional de magnetismo ß modificado.

-¿con eso fue lo que dañaste la academia?

Louise se puso roja. –así es. –contesto tímida. –se llama escudo cortante.

-continua.

-tiene un turbo propulsor en la base de los cañones con los cuales alcanza un velocidad de hasta 200km/h en modo stand alone, o sea sin piloto, y de 450 km/h con piloto, un proyector con el que crea un ilusión de sí mismo en otra zona para despistar a los enemigos, y posee el sistema evolv.

-¿Qué es evolv?

Es un sistema que le permite evolucionar para adaptarse a las condiciones del campo de batalla, aunque nunca lo he visto en acción.

-entonces es todo una máquina de guerra. –lo que dijo n fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-sí, eso puede decirse su majestad.

-Louise,… tengo una misión para ti.

Mientras la reina le indicaba los objetivos de la misión a Louise, afuera, Lightning escuchaba con atención, directamente a través de los oídos de Louise, si hubiera tenido labios, estaría sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-**eh Louise, míralo por el lado amable, al menos no hay un momento aburrido. –**le mando el mensaje a Louise, quien no estaba del todo feliz con la misión.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Louise estaba montada en la cabina del zoid, detrás de ella en el asiento del copiloto estaba un paquete con todo lo que ella necesitaría para sobrevivir a un mes de viaje por el desierto.

Lentamente puso su mano en la palanca de mandos del zoid, su pie izquierdo tenso, a las duras penas reposando sobre el pedal de aceleración.

No sé si lo dije antes, pero la cabina de los zoids evolv, pese a ser más grande que las de los zoids normales, tiene menos espacio interno, ya que el piloto va como si estuviera montando una motocicleta. Alrededor de ella se desplegaron varias ventanas con datos del sistema al momento en que ella empujo la palanca de mandos hacia adelante inclinándose ella también sobre el asiento.

-¿**estas lista?**

**-no, pero no lo estaré mas aunque pasen 100 años, así que mejor partimos.**

**-¿tan atemorizantes son los elfos para ti?**

**-no son solo los elfos, el desierto es inmenso, y dicen que está lleno de monstros y es fácil perderse, aun contigo, perderse es una posibilidad.**

**-en verdad me tienes en tan baja estima, el planeta zi es por lo menos del mismo tamaño que este, si no más, y es todo desierto, para mí es como estar en casa.**

**-un planeta entero de desierto, ¿Cómo vive la gente?**

**-con la tecnología adecuada, puedes sobrevivir en cualquier parte del universo sin problemas.**

**-lo que digas.**

El zoid partió rápidamente, a más de 400 km/h era a la cosa más rápida de ese planeta, un viaje que tomaba dos semanas a caballo solo le tomaría unas 11 horas yendo con calma si el camino estaba malo, 6 si estaba bueno.

-**entonces, ¿rumores de una ciudad perdida de los tiempos del fundador resurgiendo en el desierto? ¿Cuál es el gran problema?**

**-puede contener artefactos mágicos poderosos, tenemos que llegar y ver que los elfos no hayan tomado control previamente de ellos, si los elfos se apoderan de artefactos del fundador no me quiero ni imaginar lo que puede ocurrir.**

**-imagínalo, ¿Qué pasaría?**

**-Podrían intentar hacernos la guerra hasta extinguirnos.**

**-dudo que tengan algo que pueda hacerle frente a un zoid.**

**-los elfos son temibles, quien sabe lo que realmente pueden hacer.**

**-se nota que no has leído a Tsun Tzu, no debes catalogar a un enemigo de temible, a menos que sepas lo verdaderamente poderoso que es, si te basas en suposiciones perderás.**

El camino fue bueno, en 6 horas estaban llegando al límite de las arenas del desierto.

-cruzando esa duna empieza el territorio de los elfos. –dijo Louise en voz baja.

El zoid no respondió, Louise movió la palanca pero el movimiento fue descoordinado, algo no andaba bien.

-**¿lightning pasa algo? –**pregunto preocupada Louise.

-…**nada, no pasa nada, solo me pareció sentir algo.**

En el momento en que empezaron a subir la montaña de arena, del otro lado de la misma paso a la cumbre un zoid de tipo escorpión marino, su armadura era anaranjada, Louise miro hacia arriba, su visión fue empañada por la luz del sol, pero en la sombra pudo distinguir la silueta amenazante del nuevo zoid.

-¿Qué es eso?

-**no lo sé, nunca había visto ese modelo.**

La cola del zoid escorpión se elevó y los 5 cañones que poseía en el empezaron a brillar…

**Continuara.**

**Creo que no hay nada que explicar en este capítulo, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
